Poganka/0
Kategoria:Poganka Wstępny obrazek Jaki to był prześliczny ów kominek, cośmy go kilka lat temu gronem dobrych znajomych w domu Emilki obsiadali, co dzień prawie, przez całe, długie, jesienne i zimowe wieczory. Niziutki, czarnym marmurem wyłożony, miał dokoła brązową galeryjkę od staczania się głowien zabezpieczającą, dwie żelazne podstawki, na których się drewka układało - a drewka olszowe, takie suche, tak mało zostawiające po sobie węgla i popiołu, tak czyste, jasne, płomienne, że choćbyś miał smutek na sercu, choć zgryzotę na sumieniu, to przy ich blasku i myśli ci się rozjaśnią, i droga zbawienia ukaże. Teraz jeszcze trzeba sobie wyobrazić, że ten kominek bezcenny znajdował się w dosyć dużym i wysokim pokoju, że ten ogień niepokalany rozświecał połyskami swoimi bielutkie ściany, dwa gotyckie okna z przymkniętymi od ogrodu okiennicami, śnieżyste zwoje muślinowych firanek, złote ramy kilku miejscowych krajobrazów, karmazynowym adamaszkiem wybite meble, fortepian w głębi stojący - a począwszy od ósmej godziny, trochę na uboczu, stolik niewielki z całym herbacianym rynsztunkiem, z szklankami, filiżankami i z świecącym samowarem, który w miarę dosypywanych węgli syczał lub warczał gotującą się w nim wodą. - Im niepogodniej było na dworze, tym rozkoszniej lubowaliśmy się ogniem kominka i cichością pokoju, i muzyką samowaru - ach! bo nam wtedy tak dobrze było jednym z drugimi - ach! bo my wtedy kochaliśmy się tak szczerze, szanowali tak ufnie, spodziewali się tak niemylnie!... Dzisiaj? los nas rozwiał po szerokiej ziemi, obojętność, zapomnienie, gorzka uraza lub żal gorzki śladem za tymi lub owymi biegną. Gdyby nam znów gościnne kto rozniecił ognisko, gdybyśmy się tak wszyscy dokoła niego zgromadzili - czyby się też zapomniało uraz? czyby już wszelką z serca zrzuciło tęsknotę? czy przyjaźń znów by zbliżyła dłonie, a pogodą czoła błysnęły? Nie, ja radzę, nie próbujcie nigdy powtórzenia przeszłości waszej. Kto kochał wtedy, niech już teraz ukochanych swoich nie spotyka, kto w trumnie złożył najdroższych, niech dziś wskrzeszonych nie ogląda. Kto stracił, niech nie odzyskuje, bo to okropność spostrzec, po latach dwóch, trzech, dziesięciu spostrzec, jak oni różni od tego, czym byli, lub jak my sami różnymi; zawieść się na nich lub na sobie, z wspomnienia mieć rozczarowanie lub w obecności zegar bijący smutną niedołęstwa godzinę!... Bodajby to nam oszczędzonym zostało, nam wszystkim, cośmy wówczas siedzieli przy kominkowym ogniu i gwarzyli tak wesoło, tak swobodnie, tak poczciwie - a była nas dość liczna gromadka, a nieraz jeszcze kto z dalszych znajomych zawitał. Pamięć moja wiernie mi przechowała każdego i przechowała takim, jakim go miała w chwilach owych; nie takim, jakim jest teraz, lub jakim ja go być sądzę. - Najpierw Emilka, pani domu, wdowa po mężu, który jej zatruł dni pierwszej młodości; była to - waham się w doborze wyrazów: anioł czy święta? - boć jeszcze między jednym a drugim wielka zachodzi różnica, w niej zaś do jednego i drugiego wielkie było podobieństwo. Anioł, posłannik, to duch czysty i spokojny, który prosto jak rozkaz Boży ku dobremu idzie. Święta, to córka tej ziemi, która w trudach i boleści, walką i zwycięstwem dokupuje się nieba. Otóż myśl Emilki była aniołem, jej serce świętej sercem - jak anioł nie wątpiła ona nigdy, cicha i spokojna, żadnym instynktem, żadną potrzebą ciała ani umysłu nie stanęła na poprzecz prawdom religii chrześcijańskiej. Ale ta walka unikniona w rozumie przeniosła się do serca i serce cierpiało okropnie. Występki bliźnich, niedoskonałości ukochanych, klęski braterskie, stawały się dla niej żywym jak rana cierpieniem - oburzenia, skargi, potępiających wyroków nie znały usta Emilii - znała jej dusza za to okropność daremnych wysileń i ciężkie próby strudzenia - wszystko jednak przetrwała, zawsze łagodna jak słońce, które złym i dobrym świeci, zawsze cierpliwa jak rzemieślnik, który dzień po dniu tąż samą robotę zaczyna, zawsze łatwa do oszukania jak dziecko, które samo nikomu nie skłamało jeszcze; bo ona anioł i święta - dwie istoty w połączeniu swoim tworzące taką kobietę, jaka za trzysta lat, najprędzej i najpochlebniej dla rodzaju ludzkiego licząc, będzie dopiero mogła żyć bezpiecznie, błogo i szczęśliwie. Teraz miejcie się z nią na ostrożności, młode głowy i ufne serca. Emilka wam świat cały w swoje własne ubierze sukienki, pójdzie z wami szukać ślicznych a dalszych jak niepodobieństwo obrazków, rozpieści was za lada poczciwszą obietnicę, nie wyłaje nigdy, nie odepchnie nigdy! choćbyście na to sto razy zasłużyli, choćby to wam do zdrowia najpotrzebniejszym było - chyba? - lecz znów życie anioła płynie sobie tak jasnym strumieniem, że zupełnie "czarne diabły" nic z nim nie mają wspólnego. Stąd też zapewne Emilka w swoim własnym przekonaniu jest bardzo surowa, bo żadnemu z nich nie przebaczyła jeszcze, a inne odcienia popielate, sine, brudne, jej białości nie ujmują przecież, same nią wzbogacić się mogą. - Emilka nie wątpi o nikim. Śmiałem się z niej czasem, że gdyby od niej zależało, to by nawet Judasz był kiedyś zbawionym, i trzeba wyznać, że nigdy szczerze na ten żart nie odpowiedziała. Obok Emilki jako zupełną inność Felicję sadzać lubiłam. Felicja była dla mnie ideałem obecnej chwili, miała siłę potrzebną do moralnych tego wieku zapasów, namiętne wszelkiego dobra pragnienie, gwałtowną złego nienawiść, sąd rozumu bez litości, miłość dla myśli swej większą niż dla ludzi, a jednak ludziom bratniej myśli rękę z pomocą wyciągniętą i życie całe wydane. Jak Emilia nie znała, tak Felicja nie rozumiała błędów i ułomności ludzkich. Emilii grzech bliźniego tłumaczył się nieszczęściem lub cnotą omyloną, Felicji upadkiem zupełnym, przed Felicją nie było Sakramentu Pokuty i łez oczyszczenia; jeśli wzgardą nie zaczepiła, to przeszła obojętna, tuląc dokoła szaty swoje, aby gdzie mimowolnie ich skrajem kału brudnego nie dotknąć. Kiedy jej raz wymawiałam taką niemiłosierną sprawiedliwość, brakiem czasu mi się tłumaczyła. Według zdania Felicji łatwiej nawet wznosić, niż zniszczone podźwigać; zniszczenie uważała ona za najlogiczniejsze dla wszelkiej niedokładności następstwo i oddawała mu bez żalu zrywane stosunki, zapominane imiona ustających na wpół drogi towarzyszów swoich. Felicja, choćby i za najartystyczniejszych wrażeń podarunek, nigdy się spóźnić nie chciała. Czynność jej była zadziwiającą - od najprostszej jałmużny do najwznioślejszej około oświecenia bliźnich pracy, od gospodarstwa domowego do filozofii, od igły do poezji, od gawędki do nauczania - dni jej starczyły na wszystko i wszystko było dobrze lub pięknie, szlachetnie lub odważnie. Prawda, że też Pan Bóg do wszystkiego jej drogę ułatwił - od dzieciństwa otoczył ją kółkiem poczciwej rodziny, dał jej kochającą matkę, wykształconych braci, położenie w świecie niezawisłe, wyższe zdolności umysłowe i prawą naturę. Pieszczona, rozumna, śliczna, biała jak lilijka, jasna jak gwiazdeczka, tak snadnie wzbiła się na wysokości człowieczeństwa, tak wygodnie zawarowała osobistość swoją w zatraceniu egoizmu, radość swoją w obowiązkach, że nie umiała sobie dobrać skali na mierzenie postronnych uchybień. Jej życie całe było czyste i tylko ciągle z niższej do wyższej przechodząc piękności rozwijało się niby dzieło muzyczne według praw rytmu i harmonii w coraz śmielsze, bogatsze i wdzięczniejsze akordy. Nigdy Felicja nie miała powodu, żeby choć na chwilę o samej sobie zwątpić. Z okiem badawczym, nieustannie w głąb własnej duszy zwróconym, widziała tyle świętości, tyle prawdy w jej najtajniejszych zakątkach, że prawda i osobiste uczucia w jedność się dla niej zlały zupełnie i że na koniec, jak każda wyższych przeznaczeń istota, wierzyć sama w siebie zaczęła. Współwyznawców jej nie brakło, ja także należałam do ich liczby. Felicja, pełna wdzięku i uroku, odważna, dowcipna, otoczona przyjaźnią serc poświęconych, zazdrością nikczemnych, a szacunkiem ogółu, wyobrażała mi kobietę najzdolniejszą do przeprowadzenia w rzeczywistość wszystkich kobiecych o niepodległości marzeń. Ona jedna mogła stanąć tak silnie, że jej boleść nie zachwiała, tak wysoko, że jej śmieszność nie dosięgła, a tak pięknie i bezpiecznie, że aż innym z nią razem stanąć by się chciało. Wszystkie cnoty, które jedynie w normalnych warunkach bytu ludzkiego rozwinąć się mogą, były właśnie cnotami Felicji; brakło jej wprawdzie cnót anormalnych, drobnych cnót cierpienia - lecz co tam dzisiaj po nich - cnoty cierpienia: pokora, skrucha i litość bez granic, rezygnacja niewyczerpnięta to dobre dla ascetów, dla pustelników Tebaidy lub męczenników w Kolizeum. Nam trzeba cnót siły, cnót tryumfu, nam trzeba koniecznie cnót szczęścia, żeby inni w nas uwierzyli i tak jak my cnotliwymi się stali. O! bo głównie o innych chodzi. Pojedynczej duszyczki Bóg chyba teraz nie wpuści do Królestwa swego; to samolubne zbawienie postów i umartwień, długich pacierzy i ciasnego życia, nie jest zbawieniem godziny dzisiejszej. Cierp, ale żeby braciom twoim weselej było na świecie; módl się, żeby nieprzyjaciołom twoim jaśniej było w duchu - to Bóg kiedyś policzy cierpienia i przyjmie modlitwy twoje. Jak nie, to nie. Przekonanie moje w tym względzie było tak silne, że nad tysiące owych biernych zalet, które indywidualność bogacą, nigdy na zewnątrz nie rozpromieniając się, wolałam wszystkie wady Seweryny długim ciągiem nieszczęścia zakorzenione w jej duszy. Te wady przynajmniej obok najszlachetniejszego charakteru, obok najpiękniejszych skłonności, głośno zdawały się upominać o prawo do szczęścia, o prawo do tego, co dobrym dobroć ułatwia, co chętnym czynnymi być daje. Młodość Seweryny ubiegła wśród ludzi złych i obojętnych; brudom szlacheckiego życia, nikczemnościom salonów przypatrzyła się na własne swoje oczy. Karmiono ją szyderstwem i nienawiścią, ona szyderstwo i nienawiść przetrawiła na oburzenie, na drażliwość, na nieufność i wzgardę. Oblicze jej było surowe, sposób wyrażania się cierpki i ostry - ale serce? - Szczerzej, silniej kochającego nie było wśród wszystkich serc od Boga wybranych. Każdochwilowe zapomnienie siebie samej, każdochwilowa praca dla drugich, bez żadnej nadziei zwrotnego odwdzięczenia, bo nawet gdy ją kto kochał, Seweryna nie dowierzała, bo nawet gdy przyjazną rękę kto do niej wyciągnął, Seweryna nie ujęła jej wcale, odosobniona w boleści podejrzliwością swoją. Dla Felicji dopełnienie każdego obowiązku było zawsze radością najwyższą, dla Seweryny, nieufnej względem siebie i względem drugich, bardzo często stawało się prawdziwą męczarnią, jednak nie uchyliła się przed żadnym wymaganiem swojego sumienia; gdy uznała, że coś jest potrzebne lub sprawiedliwe, z wytrwałością szła ku spełnieniu tego, a szła przez własną boleść, przez obce potwarze. Felicja więcej może dobrego zrobiła, Seweryna, źle nawet robiąc, miała niezawodnie więcej osobistej zasługi. Gdyby mi wolno było dla tych dwóch kobiet przypuścić jakieś w ludzkości stosowne do ich pracy teraźniejszej odrodzenie, to bym powiedziała, że na przyszłość Felicja będzie artystką, Seweryna kapłanką. Felicja objawi ludziom piękność w moralnej doskonałości, Seweryna da im pociechę. Obręb doczesnego życia dla nieszczęść Seweryny nie ma jeszcze przystosowania. Są to bezpłodne nieszczęścia, które ją samą zrobiły mniej dobrą, a złych obok niej trochę gorszymi. Spostrzegam się jednakże, że zbyt nieuważnie szafuję tymi słowami: szczęście - nieszczęście - radość i cierpienie, a mógłby kto pomyśleć, że ja szczęściem i radością nazywam wielkie przyjemności, nieszczęściem i cierpieniem przykrość jaką wielką. A zatem majątek, wygody, zbytki, wielki los na loterii, szczęśliwe pociągnienie talii faraona, koń, pałacyk, suknia modna, wstążeczka lub krzyżyk złoty: wszystko razem byłoby szczęściem. Ubóstwo, zarobek ciężki, przeszłoroczny kapelusz, odzież trochę wytarta, zgubione rękawiczki, ciasna stancyjka - wszystko nawzajem nieszczęściem być by musiało. Oh! mój Boże! zgódźmy się na znaczenie wyrazów, lub kiedy się zgodzić nie możemy, to na ciąg czytania tej książki przyjmijcie państwo moją własną definicję. Szczęście i nieszczęście od żadnych zewnętrznych nie zależy okoliczności. Szczęściem nawet nie jest ukochanie nas przez najukochańszą istotę, nieszczęściem nie jest nawet śmierć najdroższych naszych - po prostu ja przez szczęście rozumiem to, co zbawiennym wpływem wznosi, kształci i uszlachetnia ducha naszego, a nieszczęściem to, co go poniża, nikczemni i gnębi. Dlatego też różne są szczęścia i nieszczęścia różne, dlatego też widziałam częściej nieszczęście wśród wielu przyjemności, jak nieszczęście wśród przykrości wielu. Jednak co korzystniejsze, trudno by dać wyrok, cała tajemnica osobowości człowieka w tym leży. - Felicję nazwałam szczęśliwą, bo rosła wśród dobrego, dobrą Sewerynę nieszczęśliwą, bo wśród złego całej dobroci swojej rozwinąć nie mogła i nieraz nawet zły pozór przybrała; nieszczęśliwą jednak nie nazwałam Tekli, chociaż powieść jej życia była daleko smutniejszą. Tekla ciężkie przebyła straty, ale boleść nie zatruła jej stosunków z ludźmi, prawda, że też jedynie od losu, nie od ludzi cierpiała. Zawsze spokojna i poważna, zdawało się, jakoby doświadczone koleje ułatwiły jej tylko ogólną dla wszystkich dobroć. O cóż się miała gniewać, o co niepokoić, kiedy ci, którzy byli wyrazem jej egoizmu na ziemi, a których byłaby może ukochała z całą słabością drobiazgowych kłopotów i kobiecej drażliwości, pod ziemią dawno spoczęli. Sierota i wdowa bezdzietna, sama w sobie zwinęła się jak listek czułki mimozy, zbyt religijna, zbyt szlachetna jednak - w sobie, nie dla siebie zwinęła. Owszem, jej ponętna, pełna cichej godności uprzejmość wszystkie serca ujmowała i co dziwniejszym zdawać się może, ze wszystkich serc te szczególniej, które namiętniej i gwałtowniej w młodych uderzały piersiach. Bo też trzeba powiedzieć, że Tekla wśród tylu kobiet, które znałam, jedna Tekla prawdziwie pobłażającą być umiała. Emilki łagodność była raczej wiecznym usprawiedliwieniem; ja sama nieraz, kiedy co złego zrobiła, a chciała koniecznie, żeby moje złe nie tak mi czarno z sumienia wyglądało, to tylko poszłam do Emilki i uskarżyłam się przed nią, ona zaraz dowiodła mi, jak ja to pragnęłam dobrze uczynić, jak ja to będę mogła jeszcze przeinaczyć, jak ja to zawsze poczciwa jestem, aż słowo za słowem uwierzyłam jej nieraz i zdarzało się nawet, że potem silniejszą byłam w odtworzeniu i poprawie, niżbym nią po spowiedzi w kornej pokucie bywała. - Ale z Teklą to rzecz inna. Tekla miała o złem i dobrem sąd niezachwiany, wyraźny, stanowczy, a zawsze z zimnym rozsądkiem zgodny. Tekla każde zdarzenie oceniała według urzędowej społeczeństwa taksy, każdą pobudkę według moralnych przepisów, chociaż dłużnicy najwięksi przystęp do niej mieli, chociaż się nigdy przed błądzącymi nie usunęła. Dla mnie wyobrażała ona jakąś zasadę przykrej rzeczywistości, objawianą miłosierdziem chrześcijańskiego serca i wspartą przykładem chrześcijańskich uczynków. Bardzo często sprzeczałyśmy się okropnie. Jej pojęcia zamknęły się w niektórych formułach tak przeciwnych usposobieniu mojemu, że się z nią w ciągu rozmowy na dwa słowa zgodzić nie mogłam, ale kiedy czułam jakie symptomata bezcelnego rozmarzenia i rozbiegłe na cztery fantazje myśli, kiedy mi trzeba było hartu, karności, zgody ze światem i zimnej wody na głowę, to stawałam przed nią i mówiłam: "Łaj mnie, Teklo", a gdy Tekla łajała, ja kłótni żadnej nie wszczynałam już. Obok tych czterech kobiet, ze stale określonymi charakterami, wyobraźcie sobie trzy inne jeszcze, które nie były tym, czym ich Pan Bóg stworzył. Jadwiga nie była poetką. Augusta nie była artystką. Anna nie była matką. Jednak pewną jestem, że nim przyszły na świat, ich przedchrzestne imiona w niebie były: poetka, artystka, matka. Do urzeczywistnienia owych imion na ziemi Jadwidze brakło pisarskiego talentu, Auguście pracowitości, a Annie dziecięcia. Jadwiga rzuciła się nawet we wprost przeciwny poezji zawód; spiżarnią i krosienkami centralne kółko życia swego obwiodła, sama siebie nazywała bardzo praktyczną kobietą i prawie była nią nawet. Wewnętrzna za to jej duszy historia rozwijała się oderwanymi rzutami szalonych pragnień, zachwytów, zniechęceń i uwielbień. Sprzeczność tła takiego z rysami głównych niby figurek osobliwszą też tworzyła mieszaninę. Coś na kształt gorących włoskiego nieba obłoków, pod którymi by malarz wyobraził śniegi Północy i kwitnącą pomarańczę, Żmudzina w kożuchu i klęczące przy kapliczce neapolitanki. Na pozór życie Jadwigi płynęło cicho, jednostajnie, gospodarsko; kto mu się z bliska przypatrzył, ten widział dopiero całą dramatyczność jego, chociaż w kształty wypadków objętą nie była, ten czuć musiał całą lirykę, choć mu jej słowa nigdy nie wypowiedziały. Jadwiga dla każdej piękności, dla każdego wrażenia miała struny od serca do mózgu przyciągnięte i te struny pod każdym dotknięciem dźwięczały najcudowniejszymi tonami uczucia i wyobraźni, ale dla niej samej w zamknięciu głębokim dźwięczały. Czasem uroda kobiety zajęła ją tak żywo jak oczarowanego kochanka, po całych godzinach słuchała mile brzmiącego głosu, patrzyła w czarne lub błękitne oczy, układała sploty jasnych lub ciemnych warkoczy. Przez jedną zimę szalenie lubiła tańce, potem kwiaty, potem muzykę, upodobania jej wyrównywały w sile i zmienności namiętnościom innych kobiet, tylko że Jawidze z upodobań jej przybywało ciągle władz i pojęć nowych, a innym kobietom z namiętności życia i prawdy ubywa. Jadwiga w kochanych swoich kochała zawsze pierwszą chwilę własnego pociągu, sympatię swoją, lecz jednocześnie dla sprawiedliwości swych pojęć musiała w nich stworzyć jakąś doskonałość. Wiele było takich ludzi, od których wstręt nieprzezwyciężony ją dzielił, na mierność nie miała żadnego uczucia, w teraźniejszości często bardzo okropne spotykały ją zawody, lecz przeszłość odgadywała tak bystrym i trafnym wnioskowaniem, jak gdyby historia najodleglejszych wieków jej własne zawierała wspomnienia, a z przyszłością tak ścisły poświęcenia i zapału stosunek ją łączył, że nieraz jej nadzieje mogły się darem proroctwa wydawać. Niespokojna, natchniona, z entuzjazmem w utrudzenie się przerzucająca, z utrudzenia w wątpliwość, a potem znowu jedną chwilą zachwytu, jednym promieniem piękna orzeźwiona, a zawsze przez pośpiech i przez zmęczenie swoje ku najwyższości dobrego biegnąca, a zawsze w chwilach rozpaczy i szczęścia z niewidzialnym tajemnym Bogiem ideału w piersiach swoich, czyż Jadwiga nie była prawdziwą poetką? Oh! ja wam ręczę, że była, tylko nie wszyscy ją odgadli, bo to mało mówiąca, kamiennego na zewnątrz ułożenia kobieta, ledwie że czasem, czasem płomiennym jakim spojrzeniem dusza jej szczerze przez oczy mignęła. Augusta była jawnie tym wszystkim razem, czym Jadwiga w skrytości tylko, w treści swego życia być umiała. Nadto Bóg ją jeszcze obdarzył znaczną porcją talentu i dziwactwa, a przyodział wdziękiem tak uroczym, żeśmy ją wszystkie psuły po trochu. Jadwiga szczególniej, czcicielka wszelkiego piękna, oprawiła ją w serce swoje niby diament najprzeczystszej wody. Trudno bo też wyobrazić sobie więcej ponętne stworzenie; każdy jej ruch z osobna mógł być żywcem na model przez snycerzy wzięty, każde przegięcie jej drobnej i szczupłej kibici mogło być przez bajadery wschodnie studiowane - a jak śpiewała! to istny słowik sponad brzegów Pilicy słuchany, tylko że słowik rzadko się odzywał, a młode orlę często za to niejedną z nas i skrzydłem potrąciło, i szponami drasnęło czasem. Sarkazm był u niej na każde zawołanie gotowy, po sarkazmie pieszczota, stąd przykrość może, ale gniewu nigdy. Zmienny, a w każdej zmianie zarówno gwałtowny charakter Augusty mimowolnie przywodził mi na myśl jakieś cudzoziemskie pochodzenie; według rodziców jednak była to prawdziwa, nawet zdaje mi się wielkopolska szlachcianka, według ducha zapewne we francuskiej lub włoskiej myśli poczęta być musiała. Kto jej nie spotkał, ten sobie wyobrazić nie może tak różnorodnych żywiołów w jeden utwór kobiety zmieszanych. Jakaś nadzwykła delikatność zmysłów na pochwycenie wszelkiej gry słonecznych promieni na oceanie dźwięków, na użycie każdego zjawiska natury i sztuki. Jakieś rozkapryszenie dziecinne a męska w urzeczywistnieniu swoich pragnień wytrwałość. Jakaś niepojęta, że się tak wyrażę, elastyczność umysłu i zdania, a bezprzestanne toż samo dążenie ku spotrzebowaniu wszelkich przedmiotów na wrażenia swoje. Jakaś bezmyślność cygańska a wymagania królewskie, jakaś tkliwość wybujała a ciekawość nielitosna, jakaś osobliwość z najpospolitszymi spadkami a chwile niespodzianego entuzjazmu z najczystszym ducha wzniesieniem i obok tego jeszcze dar malarstwa, podwójny, słowem i pędzlem, pieśnią i farbami - to była Augusta. Malowała też ona życie swoje, malowała w zachwycające obrazki, w miłość, w przyjaźń, w poświęcenie, a ja posądzałam ją, że dlatego maluje tylko, by im się przypatrzyć z rozkoszą. Ludzie poważni, ludzie surowi jak artykuł kodeksowy, ciężkie mieli przeciw niej zarzuty. Mówili, że to lekka i płocha kobieta, mówili, że to zawodne i kłamliwe serce, lecz co tam oni wiedzą tacy ludzie, oni nawet się nie domyślają, ile prawdy być może w jednej chwili zachwycenia, ile cnoty w jednym, błędzie. Ja tam nie usprawiedliwiam i nie tłumaczę, ale widzę tak, jako jest, i wiem, że serdecznie kochałam Augustę, i wiem, że ona nigdy nie skłamała nikomu, bo nigdy nie skłamała samej sobie, a kłamstwo zupełne, kłamstwo solenne najpierw od samej siebie się zaczyna. Wprawdzie niebezpieczną rzeczą było uwierzyć jej każdemu słowu; kto uwierzył, sobie mógł tylko winę przypisać, bo czemuż lepiej nie zastanowił się nad warunkami, w których te słowa wymówione były; ze zmianą warunków i wartość słów się zmieniała. Pomimo takiej niepewności jutra, pomimo takich dziwactw dnia dzisiejszego, co szczególniej ku Auguście nęciło silne i szlachetne serca, to przeczucie jej słabości, jej, że tak powiem, kobiecego niedołęstwa. W całej hardości, we wszystkich uchybieniach, w każdym rozkazie tej dumnej pani łatwo można było odgadnąć pokorną na kiedyś i wypartą z indywidualności swojej niewolnicę. Przypuściwszy, że ta kobieta pokochała się na koniec i wzajemnie pokochaną została, ręczę, że człowiek jej wyboru jest człowiekiem niepospolitych zdolności, przed którym ona padła na kolana, któremu więcej zawierzyła niż sobie samej, niż prawdom religijnym. Ten człowiek mógłby ją bić, mógłby ją sponiewierać, mógłby ją w wiecznym przed sobą utrzymać poddaństwie, ale biada mu, jeżeli się do szaleństwa wdziękiem syreny upoi, biada mu, jeśli na wyłączność jedyną, na cel życia jedyny artystkę umiłuje. Artystka mu serce pogryzie - w jej cudzoziemskim południowo-wschodnim uczuciu nigdy nie ma spokoju i równowagi, z nią zawsze walka nieustanna o koronę lub kajdany; jak nie ma walki, tak już i uczucia nie ma. Anna piękniejszą była od Augusty, trochę starszą zaledwie, a przecież obok niej mężczyzna, młody i namiętny nawet, daleko prędzej mógł zapomnieć, że się znajduje obok kobiety, którą marzeniem i pożądaniem, świętością i grzechem ukochać mu jest wolno. Nie idzie za tym, by temu lub owemu w głowie się nie zawróciło, by ten lub ów nie wymodlił do niej najgorętszej młodocianego serca modlitwy, ale przynajmniej, o ile nie wysłuchany, o tyle z wolna inne przyjmował stosunki, o ile tego godny, o tyle szczerym zostawał przyjacielem i bratem życzliwym. W istocie ja sama nieraz zastanawiałam się daremnie, kogo by też Anna pokochać mogła taką zwyczajną, uległą, kobiecą miłością? Jej dusza była pełna i zawsze samej sobie wystarczająca, jej charakter stały i mocny bez żadnego wysilenia, bez żadnej z ludźmi lub ze sobą walki, jej dni były zajęte i czynne użyteczną pracą, jej osobistość tak pięknie i doskonale rozwiniętą, że w moim przekonaniu miłość nic a nic już do niej przyrzucić nie mogła, miłość zaś (i to także w moim przekonaniu) na uzupełnienie tylko, na wyższą doskonałość władz i skłonności daną jest człowiekowi. Jeśli dowód jaki mógł stanowczo poprzeć zdanie moje o Annie, to właśnie było to uczucie macierzyńskie, bez dziecięcia - jak już wspomniałam - zbudzone w jej piersi. Żadna osobista namiętność nie wtajemniczyła jej w objawy tego instynktu, a przecież objaw żaden ukrytym nie był przed domyślnością i cudowną wszechwiedzą jej serca. Wszystkie dzieci zajmowały ją tak szczerze, jak zajmują owe dobre matki, co w nich widzą swojej własnej osobistości podobieństwo lub różnicę, swojej przyszłości nadzieję lub trwogę. I nie myślcie, że jej macierzyństwo względem tych drobnych istotek przemawiało jedynie. Anna w każdym uczuciu swoim, w przyjaźni, w dobrej znajomości, nawet w uczuciu względem rodziców, zawsze trochę matką była. Kto zaszedł w kółko jej życia, ten musiał doznać jej troskliwości i opieki; krewni, domownicy, sąsiedzi, włościanie wioski, w której mieszkała, czy to w zmartwieniu, czy to w kłopocie, czy to w chorobie, pewno ją zaraz przy sobie widzieli i pewno widząc byli zaraz cierpliwsi, spokojniejsi i zdrowsi, bo Anna umiała wszystkiemu zaradzić, na wszystko znaleźć pomoc i lekarstwo. A jednak ta Anna, co tak ciągle drugimi się zajmowała, mogła słuszniej niż sto innych kobiet o samej sobie pomyśleć tylko i nikt by się temu nie dziwił, wielu bardzo przebaczyłoby zupełnie. Przedmiot zdolnym, był nawet samolubstwo usprawiedliwić. Wzrost wysmukły i powiewny jak topolki młodej, rysy czysto oznaczone jak w najpiękniejszym szkicu Retza , których ołówkiem poezje Schillera i Goethego dla wzroku tłumaczył, oczy promienne jak dwa czarnoksięskie karbunkuły , nogi do perskich kobierców, ręce do złotych pierścieni, kształty ciała do atłasów miękkich... i to wszystko trudziło się koło ciebie nieraz, a tak składnie i zręcznie, tak jakoś z przywyknienia i bez myśli niby, że na słówko sporne stosownej chwili brakowało ci zawsze. Prawda, że też Anna umiała przybrać nakazującą powagę, rzadko kto mógł się jej z karbów posłuszeństwa wyłamać, ja tego nie próbowałam, nawet ją w rękę całowałam nieraz, oh! całowałam z wielką przyjemnością... bo co za ręka!... Niezgrabnie tutaj określane sylwetki muszą czytelnikom wystarczyć na zapoznanie się z żeńską połową naszego zgromadzenia. Dla dokładności regestrowej moją własną jeszcze umieścić by się godziło, ale ta próżność nieszczęśliwa!... przy poprzedzających nieco za trudny obowiązek. Lepiej wam powiem, przebiegnijcie tę książkę, będziecie mieli niektóre zarysy, jestem po trochu tym wszystkim, co w niej napisałam, chociaż jestem daleko więcej tym, czego w niej nie napisałam wcale. Z mężczyzn, którzy co wieczór prawie uzupełniali nasze towarzystwo kominkowe, najlepiej pamiętam: Alberta-Filozofa, Henryka-Zapaleńca, Leona-Metodystę, Edmunda-Mistyka, Teofila-Dzieciaka i Beniamina z dwoma przydomkami, bo w dni uroczyste zwał się Humboldtem, w dni powszednie Łysym. Albert "Filozof" stosownie do swego tytułu kochał mądrość, kochał ją szczerze, poczciwie, ale w książkach dopiero. Żywego życia nie nauczył się jeszcze, chociaż gwałtem ku temu zdążał. Dziwnie odbijała jego zdolność rozumowa, nadzwyczaj trafna w kombinacjach wniosków i wyobrażeń, obok naiwnej niedomyślności rzeczywistego świata, a przy tym obok ciągłej pracy nad zastosowywaniem wszystkich czynów do wszystkich pojęć swoich. Wiedza i praktyczność tkwiły w duszy Alberta, lecz, jak dwie linie równoległe, nigdy się złączyć w punkcie uznania nie mogły. Kiedy rzecz szła o historię, Albert jak najbieglejszy historyk umiał ocenić stronnictwa, czyny i zasady, mnie się jednak zdaje, że gdyby sam do usunięcia i przeprowadzenia jakiego planu przystąpił, tyle by mu nadał wszechstronności, tyle ozdób i różnorodnych warunków, że na koniec z całą nieskończonością swoich widoków do końca trafić by nie mógł, albo przynajmniej tok zdarzenia zupełnie od pierwotnego by się różnił deseniu. W rozmowie o uczuciach Albert prześliczne nieraz prawił nam aforyzmy, pewne dane słowa tak logicznie rozwijał i delikatnie cieniował, że aż słuchać było przyjemnie, lecz mógł się kochać do późnej starości i nie wiedzieć z pewnością, czy to miłość jest taka? Lub nawzajem mógł się nie kochać wcale i dla tej lub owej okoliczności, której miał "a priori" pojęcia, dla tego lub owego stosunku, który według zasad rozumowania powinien się był z wynikiem miłości jednoczyć, mógł najsumienniej być przekonanym, że się kocha prawdziwie, namiętnie, poetycznie. Rzadkim u nas nieszczęściem Albert czytał i pisał zbyt wiele. Ta pracowitość niemiecka rozdwoiła kierunek sił jego, zaczynała nawet grozić ich wyczerpnięciem, jak uschnięcie grozi młodej drzewinie, gdy bujnymi sokami zbyteczne u stóp swoich przekarmia gałęzie. Nasz klimat widać nie sprzyja erudycji - to monarchini wyłącznej służby i zupełnego żądająca poddaństwa, u nas głowy aż lekkie czasem od zbytku poezji, serca aż ciężkie czasem od zbytku uczucia. Niejeden chciałby erudycję zrobić powolnym narzędziem swoich wymysłów i pragnień - oszukuje się tak samo, jak Albert oszukał. Między erudycją a rodzimymi skłonnościami pozostaje cicha, niepostrzeżona walka, której ofiarą paść musi albo rozum, albo szlachetność młodzieńcza, albo człowiek młody. Wszystko to jest wszelako moim przypuszczeniem tylko; pewnikiem w życiu Alberta były jego obyczaje nieskażone, jego charakter prawy i tak pełen godności, że mu zjednał ogólny w rówieśników gronie szacunek. On młody, on ubogi i cichy stał się prawie jakąś moralną dla nich władzą i potęgą. Oh! bo młodzież nasza, chociaż zepsuta, próżniacka, niewykształcona, ma ten instynkt przynajmniej, że uszanuje zawsze ludzi prawdziwie moralnych, szczególniej gdy ci ludzie piszą i czytają książki. Literatura nie straciła wśród nas jeszcze swojego uroku, gdyż została po części owym bóstwem wymagającym ofiar z życia, szczęścia i myśli, a nie zniżyła się do stopnia posługaczki-karmicielki, przynoszącej ofiary dla zbytku, próżności i złota. Henryk "Zapaleniec" stąd otrzymał swoje przezwisko, że tak żył prędko, chciwie i gwałtownie, jak gdyby najmłodszemu z nas wszystkich najwcześniej miała wybić ostatnia godzina. Alchemik, co by wziął trzech ludzi z burzliwymi i sprzecznymi skłonnościami, czterech innych z cnotą najwznioślejszą, pomieszał razem, utłukł w moździerzu, nalał wodą wiślaną, zagotował przy wulkanie, odcedził przy księżycu, trochę podsycił siarką i saletrą, miałby dopiero dla osobliwości lub dla przestraszenia spokojnych amatorów wista i ojców rodziny esencję podobniutką do takiego jak Henryk człowieka. Ile ten chłopiec przed dniem pełnoletności swojej nauk, uczuć i zdarzeń spotrzebował, to by jakiemu staremu Francuzowi na dwunastotomowe pamiętniki wystarczyło, każdy tom in 8-vo i bez interlinii drukowany. Przy nadzwyczaj wątłej postaci, przy dość miękkim wychowaniu, żelazna jego organizacja nie upadała pod żadnym nadużyciem zbytków i trudu, egoizmu i poświęcenia. Ach! żal mi teraz, że napisałam to słowo: egoizm. On i egoizm? On, co tak szafował zdrowiem, majątkiem, szczęściem, co dla przyjaźni lub szlachetnego celu byłby swe dobre imię oddał bez wahania, nazwać go egoistą! Kiedy dzisiaj pierwszy lepszy czytelnik zrozumie przez egoistę człowieka, który wszystko, a szczególniej pieniądze garnie ku sobie, który niczego, szczególniej pieniędzy nie da od siebie, fe! to szkaradne wyrazu nadużycie. Henryk nie był egoistą. Henryka osobistość tylko była tak wydatną w tym, co czynił, tak zainteresowaną w tym, czego pragnął, tak połączoną z tym, czemu się poświęcał, że byłby się dał zabić dla tego, a jeszcze wielu bardzo ludziom i mnie samej zdawać się mogło, że dał się zabić, bo mu to wielką przyjemność robiło. Inne jego z egoistami podobieństwo leżało w upornej zaciętości, z którą wszystkie swoje przeprowadzał zamiary. Czasem były to sprawy zupełnie dla niego obojętne, a zawsze takie, z których mu żadna wyłączna korzyść spłynąć nie mogła. Czy szło o to, żeby jakie małżeństwo znajomych przywieść do skutku, czy żeby miejsce stosowne dla kogo wyrobić, czy żeby książkę z jednej do drugiej przenieść biblioteki, skoro sobie powiedział, że to będzie dobrym i pożytecznym, zaraz brał się do uskutecznienia projektu i wtedy nic go już nie obchodziły postronne przedmioty; z najobojętniejszym okrucieństwem stąpał po spotkanych w drodze zawadach, z najdoskonalszą pogardą umysłu i twarzy wesołością zbliżał się ku zamierzonej mecie, choćby tam kogo w drodze potrącił i zdusił. Strach czasem było tego dziecka z błękitnymi oczyma, z ślepym niedoświadczeniem, z żądzą płomienną. Przeczuwało się, że dusza jego, silnym pchnięciem bożym w świat przestrzeni rzucona, musi bez spoczynku i zboczenia jakieś fatalne, planetarne zakreślić koło. Nigdy się Henryk nie cofnął przed żadnym środkiem, który mu osiągnienie celu ułatwiał. Z upodobania nawet wybierał makiawelsko-zręczne podstępy, chociaż cała natura zdawała się raczej do gwałtownych ciągnąć go czynów. Było to właśnie najosobliwszym dziwactwem jego osobliwej i dziwacznej indywidualności, a może też było resztą jeszcze pewnego studenckiego humoru, który w przebiegłości dowcip jedynie, w podejściach figle widział złośliwe. Bądź co bądź, Henryk daleko więcej się ucieszył, kiedy złego oszukał, niż kiedy dobrego przekonał. Dni mistyfikacji, wykrętów i zwodzeń były jego niedzielnymi, jego rekreacyjnymi dniami, wtenczas jak dziecko prawdziwe skakał, przyśpiewywał sobie, rąk zacierał i włosów poprawiał. Różnorodność żywiołów składających moralną jego istotę wielce mu się stawała w razach takich pomocną. Nowożytny Alcybiades mógł każdą rolę z zadziwiającą dokładnością przedstawiać, gdyż rola każda tą lub ową stroną o prawdziwość jego charakteru zaczepiała. Tak niebezpieczny talent rozwinął w nim szkaradną jego wadę. Czy mu było potrzeba, czy nie było potrzeba, Henryk kłamał bez litości; jak tylko szło o jaki fakt, szczegół, zewnętrzną okoliczność, czy to błahą drobnostkę, czy przedmiot największej wagi, on pewno nigdy prawdy nie powiedział, a przecież ze wszystkich kłamców on jeden szczerego wstrętu nie obudził w nikim - prędzej nienawiść lub chęć zemsty wywołał. Wstręt i pogarda śladem kłamstwa idą, bo kłamstwo każe się zawsze domniemywać tchórzostwa i podłości. Od wysokich do niskich, kto kłamie, ten się boi; kto kłamie, ten zdradza i chce ze zdrady korzystać, lecz Henryk?... Henryk był odważnym jak lew - był w gruncie serca szlachetnym jak epopeja; jeśli kłamał, to ze zbytku gorączkowych myśli, z maligny lub fantazji tylko, a przy tym w życiu swoim miał jedno uczucie, jedną świętość, która mogła i stokroć cięższe winy łaską sakramentalną w oczach bardzo surowych sędziów okupić. Za głos kobiet ręczę przynajmniej - Henryk kochał swoją matkę! Miłość synowska jak polarna gwiazda zbawienia przyświecała nad burzliwością jego szaleństw, namiętności i błędów - strzegła go od zatraty, ku cnocie natchnieniem wiodła. Trzeba go było widzieć z tą matką, żeby mieć dokładne pojęcie o tle zbytecznych naddatków, o tle rzeczywistym tylu poplątanych arabesków. Kiedy szło o jej przyjemność, całe dni ciężkiego znoju wydawały się chwilami najrozkoszniejszej uczty. Kiedy zasłabła, całe noce bezsenne nie mogły zwątlić jego troskliwej opieki. Dla matki byłby się wyrzekł wszystkiego, przez matkę, gdyby nawet religia w sercu jego wygasła, przez matkę byłby Boga zrozumiał. Oh! jak to dobrze, Henryku, że my się już nie spotkamy z sobą! - zostałeś w myśli mojej takim pięknym, takim uświęconym, takim okupionym ze wszystkich grzechów i niedokładności twoich. O! jak to dobrze, Henryku. Może później byłbyś się zmienił - może trochę więcej siebie lub inną ukochał kobietę, może byś stracił to młode zuchwalstwo twoje, może zwątpił o ludziach, może własnej sile zaczął już nie ufać, a może byś z uporu szedł tą drogą, którą szedłeś z przekonania, może przez próżność czynił, co przez zapał czynić tylko nawykłeś! Może byś mi się zepsuł pierwszą pomyślnością, zatruł pierwszą goryczą, niezręcznie z pierwszych poprawiać chciał pomyłek - a ja cię tak lubiłam w prostocie twojej złej i dobrej natury, w bogactwie twego światła i w czarności twoich cieniów! Oh! jak to dobrze, Henryku, że my się już nie spotkamy z sobą! - Niech będzie znak krzyża Chrystusowego, pieśń i blask słońca nad wspomnieniem twoim!... Leon "Metodysta" miał bardzo tkliwe i kochające serce, wyobraźnię nadzwyczaj łatwą do zajęcia, umysł dziwnie przedsiębiorczy i odważny, więc dla tego wszystkiego "metodystą" został. W istocie owe najpoczciwsze skłonności takiego mu strachu napędziły do głowy, że sobie jak liszka usnuł na zewnątrz gęstą, z zimnego rozsądku, wyrachowania i obojętności poczwarkę. Mało mówił, o sobie nigdy nie wspomniał, żywsze wrażenia taił z grobową skrytością, drobnych formułek powszedniego życia dopełniał ściśle i niezmiennie, a entuzjazmu wystrzegał się jak zbrodni. - Każdy czyn jego za to był doskonałym zaprzeczeniem tych wszystkich pozorów. On, wyrachowany, całą nadzieję swej przyszłości oparł na własnym sercu i na własnej ręce; on, obojętny, z uczucia tylko brał siłę wytrwania pośród wszelkich trudności, pośród niedostatku i pośród samolubstwa otaczającej go kasty. Gdy mu która z nas kiedy stawiła na oczy taką sprzeczność treści z maksymami, dowodził jej bardzo poważnie, że tej sprzeczności nie ma w nim bynajmniej, że słowa, które mu narzucamy, są jedynie słowami poezji, a matematyka rzeczywistości na innych rozwija się prawach, jak gdyby matematyka nie była najidealniejszą nauką, jak gdyby poezja w rytmie i harmonii swojej nie miała matematycznych zasad. Cóż robić? Już to widać jest taki los wielu bardzo poczciwych naszych. Stokroć lepsi od świata, ale różni, ale inni zupełnie, lękają się potępieniem, temu światu ubliżyć i wolą samych siebie zastosować do jego wymagań. Świat chce liczb? piszą liczby - świat się lęka jaskrawych kolorów? zrzucają swoje piękne, młodzieńcze sukienki - świat ma odwieczny jakiś dykcjonarz? uczą się wszystkich jego wyrazów i myślą potem, że im wolno będzie własne wyobrażenia tymi półsłówkami tłumaczyć, że im dadzą wygodne szaty skroić sobie z tej zmurszałej materii, której każdemu już po trochu braknąć zaczyna; myślą, że w obrachunku ta sama co i innym suma im wypadnie. Biedni marzyciele! Oh! nie trwóżcie się własnymi skłonnościami, nie wierzcie, choćbyście zewsząd słyszeli, że miłość urojeniem, że zapał gorączką, że szlachetność pomyłką arytmetyczną, że piękność ideałem. Wy lepiej znacie się na tym, bo wy kochacie i wierzycie. Rodzimy wasz entuzjazm jest jedynym "religiamentem" waszym, nie zapierajcie się tej cechy i tego chryzmatu. Gdyby nie entuzjazm, przy dzisiejszym rozbiciu głów wszystkich na pojedyncze fantazje lub filozoficzne systemata, człowiek by chyba zwątpił o słowach ewangelii, o szczęściu, o wszystkim. Nad potopem naszych cnót i wyobrażeń to jedyna tęcza Boża, która rozpryśnięte uczucia spromienić może w jeden objaw światła i piękna. Gdziekolwiek teraz jesteś, Leonie - wyzuj się z ciasnej niewłaściwego rozsądku powłoki, kochaj, ciesz się, płacz i unoś zachwytem według natchnienia chwili obecnej - bo ja ci powiadam, że masz czyste i prawe instynkta; co ukochasz, dobrym będzie, co cię rozraduje, to ci siłą i wspomnieniem w życiu pozostanie; nad czym zapłaczesz, to prędzej sprzed siebie usuniesz. Nad czym się uniesiesz i zachwycisz, to łatwiej spełnisz i wcześniej osiągniesz. Koteryjne opinie, towarzyskie przesądy nie mogą być dla ciebie prawem, młody atleto; twoją powinnością jest właśnie, abyś walczył z nimi. Nie ciśnij się między starców zgrzybiałych, nie przyswajaj sobie języka ludzi doświadczonych, nie siej tak skąpą ręką na glebie twojej przyszłości, aby lada ustąpienie wyprosić, lada pochwałę uzyskać, lada ziarneczko drobne wypielęgnować. To się na nic nie przyda, Leonie. Uszanuj starców, bo oni kiedyś młodymi byli, lecz żyj godziną wiosny życia twojego, by ciebie kiedyś uszanowano za to. Radź się ludzi doświadczonych, lecz pamiętaj, że doświadczenie jest zbiorową mądrością całej przeszłości, z wyłączeniem teraźniejszego momentu; pamiętaj, że doświadczenie ma sąd i pojęcie na wszystko, co się stało, tylko nie ma pojęcia na to, co się w tobie dzieje; a gdy siać będziesz, rozsiewco ostrożny - nie lękaj się pełną garścią śmiałych życzeń przed siebie rzucić; i tak zaledwie setne ziarno się przyjmie, jeżeli mało do ręki ich weźmiesz - po długich słotach i po wichrach mroźnych, cóż się na gruncie zostanie? Bóg z tobą, Metodysto! z tobą uśmiech twej kochanki i złoto twego zarobku, i szczęście twego marzenia - a od ciebie precz szatany, precz obłuda i nieśmiałość, precz ascetyzm i rachunki! O Edmundzie "Mistyku" nasza Emilka tak mówiła zawsze: - Mój Boże! jacy to ludzie są niesprawiedliwi! Czego oni chcą od tego chłopca? Wyrysował im tyle ślicznych obrazków, wypowiedział tyle ślicznych myśli, a oni koniecznie zapędzają go jeszcze do innej roboty - łaja o niepraktyczność i próżniactwo. Przecież trzeba poprzestać na tym, co kto przyniesie, szczególniej gdy jest daleko więcej takich, co nic nie przynoszą, a nawet i takich, co wynoszą ze wspólnej towarzystwa skarbony. Lecz, jak widzę, towarzystwo rozkaprysiło się teraz. Przyjdzie człowiek z sercem, to go pyta: a masz ty talent? - przyjdzie człowiek z talentem, to nań woła: a masz ty serce? - i tak ciągłe wymagania tylko. - Ależ moja Emilciu - rzekłam raz do niej - cóż robić, jeżeli towarzystwu koniecznie ludzi z sercem i talentem trzeba? - Jeśli trzeba koniecznie - odpowiedziała mi na to - nie wątpij, Gabriello, że ich Pan Bóg ześle; jeżeli zaś nie trzeba koniecznie, tylko towarzystwo uznaje, że takimi być powinni, to ono samo powinno także starać się, aby im drogę ku temu ułatwić: talent otoczyć miłością - to się serce zbudzi, serce wesprzeć ogólnym rozumem - to będzie miało prawdziwego rozumu natchnienia; lecz zawsze wymagać - żądać - cenzurować - to nikogo nie uczy i nikogo nie poprawia. Tak słusznym uwagom nie przeczyłam wcale, jednakże nie dziwiło mię też bynajmniej, że na Edmunda o czyny wołano. W istocie ten człowiek miał wielką zdolność do rysunków i często nam przynosił charakterystyczne, przecudnie odkreślone szkice, miał wielki dar do wymowy i często nam prawił zachwycające rzeczy, lecz poza talentem stał próżny i czczy elegancik, chwiała się giętka i powiewna trzcina. Przezwaliśmy go mistykiem, bo w tym roku właśnie uwierzył w duchy, cuda i magnetyzm. Poprzedniej zimy był zapalonym heglistą; na przyszłą wiosnę mógł bardzo rozsądnym człowiekiem się zrobić. Jego miękka i wrażliwa natura z otaczającymi ją żywiołami zawsze się do równowagi układała. Ta własność asymilacji, ta własność przyswajania sobie z na zewnątrz wewnętrznych usposobień i przekonań była w nim nawet zupełnie odrębną oryginalnością. Wymawiano mu ją nieraz, lecz ja się ujmowałam, bo w tym korzyść nasza była - zupełnie jak gdyby co kilka miesięcy przychodził nam kto czytać nową, a zawsze pięknym stylem napisaną książkę. Teofil zwał się w gronie naszym "Dzieciakiem", nie dla wieku, bo starszym był od innych, ale dla niekarnej prostoty swego ułożenia. Rozpierał się na wszystkich stołach, rozkładał na wszystkich kanapach, głośno krzyczał, kiedy mówił, lubił ciastka i cukierki, bawił się puszczonym balonem i złapaną pod szklankę muchą - a przy tym wszystkim, lub raczej jakby na odpokutowanie tego wszystkiego, rozmiłował się w najstarszej, najcudniejszej, najcięższej nauce - w numizmatyce. Za jeden ugrynszpaniony pieniążek byłby całe godziny spokojnie i prosto jak panienka na krześle siedział - po jeden rzadszy medalik byłby z narażeniem wolności i życia najniebezpieczniejsze odbywał drogi - a tak szanował dokładność zbiorów, tak artystycznie kochał swój przedmiot, że raz dla uzupełnienia bogatszej jakiejś kolekcji sam się z bardzo ciekawego ogołocił egzemplarza. Tytuł Teofila w uczonym, powierzchowność zaś jego w towarzyskim świecie były to dwie najucieszniejsze sprzeczności, mogłabym nawet powiedzieć, że to była jedna żywa szarada, której prawdziwego słowa wiele osób odgadnąć nie umiało. Jedni posądzali o udawanie, drudzy o rubaszność, a tymczasem to był dzieciak i numizmatyk; w przydatku, to było także najlepsze, najpoczciwsze serce. Mogłeś mu zabrać płaszcz i zegarek, czas i wesołość - mogłeś od niego żądać dobrej rady, przysługi, kurs mającej monety, bylebyś starożytnej nie rozrzucił - to wszystko ci oddał, wszystko zrobił, choć czasem według humoru mniej więcej pogrymasił sobie. Mimo tak niezaczepnej z pozoru natury, miał jednak Teofil bardzo licznych nieprzyjaciół - zwyczajnie jak dziecko, i do tego trochę zepsute a bardzo gadatliwe dziecko, zawsze każdemu wypowiedział wszystko, co mu do myśli przychodziło - że zaś był dowcipny, psotny i pełno różnych ludzi spotykał, więc mu do myśli przychodziły różne koncepta o głupstwie, próżności, nieszczerym ugrzecznieniu, zabawnej intrydze - ot tak sobie dla śmiechu - a słuchający obrażali się często. Jednak Teofil nikomu nie szkodził - jemu okropnie szkodzono. Beniamin ze wszystkich znajomych najpóźniej do naszego grona się przyłączył - jego też przezwiska nie miały umysłowego znaczenia, tylko się do zewnętrznych stosowały okoliczności. Wołaliśmy nań: "Humboldcie" - dlatego, że dalekie odprawił podróże; "Łysy" dlatego, że już wyłysiał okropnie. Teofil pierwszy nam go przyprowadził, zapoznali się z sobą u jakiegoś antykwariusza, przy jakiejś numizmatycznej ciekawości, później różne zdarzenia coraz ich więcej zbliżały, a na koniec jednego wieczoru Teofil stawił go w naszym kółku z tym poleceniem, że to jest człowiek, który najbieglej czyta przytarte greckich medalów napisy i najodważniej broni szarpanej swoich przyjaciół sławy. Jedno i drugie prawdą było - jednego i drugiego sam Teofil doświadczył, znalazło się też zaraz dla Beniamina miejsce przy ulubionym naszym kominku. Gawędki wieczorne wzbogaciły się różnymi szczegółami o Hiszpanii, Włoszech, Turcji, Persji, Egipcie. Beniamin ślicznie opowiadał, a nade wszystko z niezwykłą dla podróżników skromnością. Prawie nigdy siebie na scenę nie wprowadzał. Rzadko kiedy wspomniał: "Ja tam byłem, ja to widziałem". - Gdy mu przyszło opisywać miejsce lub zwyczaje, zdawać się mogło niejednemu, że tylko dzieł cudzych najpierwsze przytacza wyjątki - wszelka indywidualność spostrzegacza niknęła, rozwijały się obrazy po obrazach z dagerotypową dokładnością przedstawione. Widać w nich było cień każdego listeczka, źdźbło trawy najmniejsze, grę promieni słonecznych, obłoczne fantasmagorie, więcej nawet, w nich było słychać zmieszane głosy natury i ryk zwierząt drapieżnych, tajemne brzęczenie muszek nad sławnymi wodami, i świergotanie ptaszka w sławnych rozwalinach, i pieśń młodej dziewczyny przy zapomnianym grobie, i wszystko - wszystko - prócz echa doznanych wrażeń. Beniamin nigdy swojej powieści liryką nie dopełnił. Felicja najpierw zrobiła tę uwagę - jej sąd o łysym Humboldcie był dosyć surowym nawet. Nie mogła mu przebaczyć, że jak w opowiadaniu ze szczegółów przedmiotowych osobistość jego choćby na ich uzupełnienie wybić się nie umiała, tak w życiu rzeczywistym on nie umiał z pełnienia cnót obowiązkowych wznieść siły swego ducha do twórczych natchnień i działań. Ten brak inicjatywy, rzutkości, pierworządztwa wypadków i zdarzeń obok niezaprzeczenie wyższych zdolności tłumaczył się Felicji pewną dozą lenistwa jedynie, a lenistwo było w przekonaniu Felicji najcięższym teraźniejszości grzechem. Co do mnie, szczerze wyznaję, że daleko pochlebniejsze tworzyłam sobie o nowym naszym przyjacielu wnioski. Z jego pięknych, lubo nieco przywiędłych już rysów czytałam historię głębokich myśli, stłumionych gwałtownie uczuć, trudnych a wytrwale dokonanych przedsięwzięć. Byłabym ręczyła nawet, że jego martwa spokojność jest siłą męskiego charakteru - jego mierność ukrytą wyższością - jego lenistwo, jak mówiła Felicja, środkiem tylko pewniejszego spełniania nie docieczonych jeszcze przez nas widoków i zamiarów. - Czym zaś było to wszystko? Zobaczycie. - Beniamin własną biografią rozpoczął zbiór swych powieści, które nam się przez całą zimę snuły potem wśród rozmów i ustępów ufnej przyjaźni pożycia. Raz pamiętam, było to w grudniu - czas na dworze szkaradny, wszystkie wichry odśpiewały jakieś przeraźliwe requiem uwiniętej w śniegową płachtę ziemi, a mówię płachtę nie oponę, bo śnieg gruntu nie przykrył zupełnie, bo leżał w szmatach brudnych, podartych, tu i ówdzie rozrzuconych, tak że biedna owa ziemia strupiałych członków swoich jak cyganka-żebraczka nie miała w co otulić. Nam przecie musiało być dobrze i miło jednym z drugimi, kiedyśmy się pomimo zimna i błota wszyscy z różnych stron miasta przy kominku u Emilii zgromadzili. Gawędka szła poważnie, biegła szalenie, skakała wesoło, aż na koniec zahaczyła się o przedmiot niewyczerpany, odwieczny, o miłość. Prześladowano Edmunda jakąś bardzo piękną panią, on się wypierał - ja bez myśli rzuciłam uwagę, że dziwnym obyczajem, wszyscy zakochani kryją się z miłością swoją jak z grzechem. - Jak z grzechem? co za przyrównanie - podchwyciła Augusta - jak ze skarbem, jak ze stukaratowym diamentem znalezionym w kopalniach, gdzie inni ledwie po trudach największych maleńkie ziarnka świecące znajdują. Gdyby dojrzeli twego bogactwa, ich zazdrość by się zbudziła, gdyby dojrzeli twego brylantu, ich niedowiarstwo by się odezwało i może dla próby roznieciliby wielki ogień i tak długo w ogniu ciekawy kamień trzymali, aż kamień by się na nicość przepalił. - Ja bym ci jednak, Augusto, nie życzyła takiego znaleźnego - odezwała się Tekla. - A to czemu? - Bo niebezpiecznie. - Ej! co tam niebezpieczeństwo! A szczęście, moja droga? Dajcie mi, dajcie chwilę miłości! Świat taki nudny, zamierzchły, zbłocony. Każda godzina w życiu pracą ciężką, obowiązkiem, nałogiem - jutro podobne do dnia wczorajszego, a dzień wczorajszy taki sam, jak nieznośne dzisiaj. Muszę myśleć: dwa a dwa cztery. Suknia wełniana czy jedwabna? Obiad spóźniony czy wczesny? Ubogi głodny czy pijany? Gość nowo przybyły zły czy głupi? - Muszę myśleć w te wszystkie szkaradne, obrzydliwe słowa. Miłości! ach miłości! - Haczczysu! ach! haczczysu! - przedrzeźniała ją Felicja. - Zbyt wyszukany środek - po prostu kieliszka tęgiej wódki! i to może wystarczyć - przydała Seweryna. - Nie bluźnijcie, kobiety! - ujął się Edmund. - Augusta ma słuszność, bez miłości świat nudny i brudny. Miłość mówi: ja jestem przedwiecznością w początku, trwaniem w nieskończoności, jasnością w świetle, tchnieniem w powietrzu, wonnością w kwiecie, szczytem w nieskończoności, dźwiękiem w głosie, widzeniem we wzroku, radością w szczęściu, mądrością w rozumie, wdziękiem w piękności, a potęgą w sile. Ja jestem, która jestem! - Ja jestem bóstwo indyjskie i wyznanie Brahmy - dokończył żartobliwie Albert, który z nas wszystkich najlepiej znał ten ustęp, rzeczywiście z ksiąg indyjskich przerobiony trochę. - Zaraz widać niechrześcijańskie zastosowanie - odezwała się Anna - bo juściż miłość jest tym wszystkim, czym się być przez usta Edmunda mieniła, tylko uczucie zjednostkowione, którego sobie Augusta dla rozrywki życzy, nie jest całą miłością; jest w miłości jednym promieniem, w mądrości jedną prawdą. - Bogdajby chociaż i tym było! - wątpiącym głosem znowu pomruknął Leon. - Czy wątpisz? - zagadnęła Jadwiga. - Nie widziałem - krótko jej odpowiedział. - Jak to nie widziałeś? - spytała żywiej nieco. - Przypomnij sobie tylko, czy nigdy nie widziałeś ludzi młodych, szczęśliwych podzielanym uczuciem, a przez to samo śmielszych w dobrym, szlachetniejszych w pomysłach, pracowitszych w obranym zawodzie. - Widziałem tylko ludzi, którym podzielane uczucie nie stawało na przeszkodzie do tego wszystkiego. - Dajcie teraz pokój Leonowi - rzekła wesoło Augusta - już on czuje, że wielką niedorzeczność powiedział, to najuparciej bronić jej będzie. - Przepraszam, moje panie, ani oporu, ani niedorzeczności w tym nie ma. Bardzo łatwo arytmetycznie tego paniom dowiodę. Proszę tylko sumiennie obliczyć, ile znacie ludzi zakochanych, którzy się na nic nie zdadzą, ilu takich, którzy się przez miłość z poświęcenia w samolubstwo ześliznęli, ilu takich, którzy z miłością w dobrem wytrwali? Porównajcie sumy ogólne i wyrzeczcie dopiero, czy ja zbłądziłem bardzo, gdym mówił, że tylko kilku wybranym przeszkodą w życiu nie stanęła. - Ale im za to stanęła pomocą tak wielką! - odezwała się Jadwiga. - Przypuszczenia to nie moja rzecz, ja tylko fakta zapisuję - lecz jeżeli i mnie wolno pójść drogą wnioskowań, czemuż nie mam sobie powiedzieć, że gdyby nie ta słabostka jedyna, ludzie wybrani byliby zupełnie świętymi ludźmi - apostołowie przecież żon i kochanek nie mieli. - Bo to łatwiej zostać świętym bez żony jak z żoną - zakrzyczał wyciągnięty na kobiercu Teofil. - Ale co łatwiejsze, to mniej piękne - rzekł znowu Edmund. - Słusznie mówisz - odezwał się Henryk - co łatwiejsze, to mniej piękne, a co mniej piękne, to mniej prawdziwe także. Wielka mi cnota wyrzeczenie się wszystkiego - jeszcze za życia ucieknę z ziemi, to po śmierci wprost trafię do nieba. Ja bym niebo zamknął przed takimi tchórzami. Idź, żyj na świecie, garnij wszystko do piersi swojej, wszystko myślą uświęcaj, to ci otworzę, będziesz miał zbawienie - ale tak odartego, nagiego nie wpuszczę. Z waszą teorią o świętości wy z niej jakąś klasztorną regułę dla kawalerów mieczowych zrobicie. Ja chcę, żeby świętość była całej ludzkości zakonem - żeby świętością żył człowiek najzwyczajniejszy, a nie ten tylko, który w nienaturalnych, wymuszonych rozwija się warunkach - ja chcę... - Bardzo to jest łaskawie z twojej strony, że powiadasz "ja chcę!" a nie "tak jest już" - przerwał mu Leon. - Mylisz się - co ja chcę, to już tak jest - albo w potrzebie czasu, albo w mojej duszy. Ja się kocham szalenie, a nic mi to w naukach nie przeszkadza. Ja będę miał żonę i dzieci, a nigdy bliźniemu pomocy nie odmówię, z kolegami młodości mojej też same wzajemnej uczynności i przyjaźni zachowam stosunki - ja kupię dobra i założę fabryki, a dlatego po sławę i wiedzę z kapitanem Ross lub Parry choćby do samego bieguna wśród lodów się przedrę - ja sobie sprawię ucztę szaloną i na aksamitach, złotach i atlasach, jak Teofil na tym dywanie, przeciągać się będę, a gdy przyjdzie potrzeba, to wszystko rozdam ubogim, to dla każdego z was będę biegał po gorszym niż dzisiejsze błocie, będę marznął na zimniejszym, niż ten, co słyszycie, wichrze. Jeszcze by też, moi trapiści, tego tylko brakowało, żeby szlachetność, dobroczynność. bezinteresowność zrobić wyłącznym celibatu przywilejem. No, to niech śpią w egoizmie swoim wszyscy ojcowie rodzin i żonaci obywatele - niech was nawet oszukują, niech was krzywdzą. Sakrament małżeństwa według naszego zdania zupełnie im daje do tego prawo. - Hej! Galop! galop! galop! - z głośnym śmiechem zawołał Teofil. - Istotnie przegalopowałeś trochę - powtórzyła za Teofilem Emilia. - Rodzinne stosunki nikogo od poczciwości nie uwalniają; Leon tyko chciał powiedzieć, że do cnót nadzwyczajnych, do poświęcenia i wspaniałości mniej zdatnymi nas czynią. - Co wy gadacie o cnotach nadzwyczajnych? - z oburzeniem odrzekł Henryk. - Co to są cnoty nadzwyczajne? Jeśli te, które się rzadko widują, to wszystko od razu - bo ja ani rzetelności w codziennych sprawach, ani wzajemnego przywiązania w rodzinach, ani przykładnego pożycia w małżeństwach, ani ładu i pilności w gospodarstwach nie spotkam dziś "zwyczajnie" - wszelkie dobro jest nadzwyczajnym - lecz jeśli przez nadzwyczajne cnoty chcesz jakieś "nadnaturalne" cnoty rozumieć, to się źle wyraziłaś, Emilio, takich cnót nie ma wcale, każda cnota jest naturalną każdemu człowiekowi, każda cnota jest powinnością każdego człowieka. - Górą Henryk! - przyklasnęła Augusta. - Za sto lat - dokończył Leon. - Ja widzę, nie zrozumiecie się nigdy - rzekł Albert poważnie - pomieszaliście wszystko razem, ten o tym, a ta o tym prawi. Najpierw podziękujcie Annie, że stanowiąc rozróżnienie między miłością ogólną a zjednostkowioną, oszczędziła wam wiele niedorzeczności - później podziękujcie mnie, że wam dalszych oszczędzę, dalsze różnice przypominając. Nazywacie miłością wszelką wyłączną skłonność osoby ku osobie - pamiętajcież, że i ta miłość jeszcze potrzebuje właściwego określenia. Jest miłość kochanie - jest miłość namiętność - jest miłość fantazja. Pierwsza tłumaczy się w życiu świętością, druga nieszczęściem, trzecia grzechem - o którejże z nich mowa? - Jak filozof ze swoim "distinguo" się odezwie, to ja już nic po nim mówić nie chcę - odpowiedziała Augusta. - Dlaczego? - zagadnęła Seweryna. - Czy doprawdy żadnego "distinguo" nie przyjmujesz? wszystko weźmiesz od razu? świętość, nieszczęście i grzech? - Co to jest nieszczęście i grzech? To wasze rozumowane przesądy i złość wasza tylko. Prawda, że często są nieszczęśliwi ci, co kochają, i często grzeszni są nawet, ale dlaczego? bo gdy ich zewnątrz tysiąc oplata niechęci, tysiące rozdrażni pocisków, to muszą w końcu cierpieć i grzeszyć. Ich grzech będzie jednak przypadłością obcą zupełnie naturze uczucia, będzie może wynikiem innych wad i zboczeń, uczucie samo w sobie będzie zawsze cnotą. Włoch, który w chwili zazdrości morduje swego współzawodnika, córka, która dla kochanka potajemnie dom rodzicielski opuszcza, żona, która zdradza męża - popełniają okropne występki, pełnym sercem naczerpują w życie nieszczęścia i grzechu, ale naczerpują z postronnych okoliczności - błądzą postronną ujemnością swego charakteru; jedyną chwilą prawdy, jedyną może odkupienia chwilą jest dla nich właśnie szczerej miłości chwila. - Zdaje mi się, Augusto, że twoje ostatnie "dinstinguo" jeszcze subtelniejsze jak różnicowy podział Alberta - rzekła Seweryna. - Moi państwo, na czymże stanie? - odezwałam się wtedy. - Uchwalcież co stanowczego, abym z pewnością wiedzieć mogła, czy od dzisiejszego dnia będzie wolno kochać się, czy nie? - No, dalej - zawołał Teofil - zbierajcie głosy; idzie tu o emancypację miłości - kto za i kto przeciw - ty sama, Gabriello, głos pierwszy. - Przecież wam trzeba kogoś, co by przyjął ustawę - ja będę gminem waszym, ty zaś, Teofilu, jako dzieciak rozpocząć musisz. Wszakże w senatorskich naradach najmłodsi najpierw się odzywają. Między nami nie ma nikogo, co by był od "Dzieciaka" młodszy. Spiesz się więc, rzucaj gałkę. - Rzucam jak śnieg bieluteńką. Na cześć miłości tyle prześlicznych wybito medali, że to musi być godne wiekopomnej chwały uczucie. - A teraz w koło, sąsiadko Emilio! - Emilia przyjęła wniosek, lecz z poprawką Alberta. Inni mniej więcej swoje własne dorzucali zastrzeżenia - na dwóch skrajnych zostali: Seweryna z Leonem i Augusta z Henrykiem. - Co to znaczy, Humboldcie? - rzekłam, zwracając się ku siedzącemu w kącie pokoju Beniaminowi. - Co to znaczy? Przy tak ważnej naradzie jeszcze nie wystąpiłeś ze swego milczenia. Większość stanowcza się zebrała wprawdzie, ale twój głos mógłby nam zapewne wiele nowych rzeczy dopowiedzieć, mógłby stanowisko rzuconej wątpliwości rozjaśnić. Spróbuj, może odciągniesz stąd lub zowąd stronników? - Dajcie mi pokój, mnie się nie chce mówić - krótkim, przerywanym głosem odpowiedział zagadniony. - Byłam pewna tego - rzekła wtenczas Felicja - gdybyście się go poradzili o cudze względem miłości zdanie, przytoczyłby wam wszyskie prawa i aforyzmy wszystkich znakomitych mędrców i poetów, od Konfucjusza aż do najnowszego kodeksu, od Salomona aż do Jerzego Sand, powiedziałby wam, jakie w tej mierze mają wyobrażenia Turcy, jakie Indianie, jakie Hotentoci, jakie Grecy, ale mu się nie chce powiedzieć, jakie on ma sam. - Czemużby mi się nie chciało powiedzieć? Rzecz łatwa przecież, ja sam nie mam żadnego, ale mnie też nie chodziło o powiedzenie tego zdania, mnie po prostu mówić się nie chciało. - Często jakoś zapadasz na ową przeklętą chorobę milczenia. - Po co ty mu się zawsze sprzeciwiasz, Felicjo? on może naprawdę jest chory - ujęła się Emilka. - Albo leniwy - pierwsza znów odparła. - Nie chory i nie leniwy - rzekł Beniamin. - Mówić mi się nie chce, bo wiatr wieje, a ogień na kominku się pali. - Dziwny jednego z drugim stosunek - podchwyciła Felicja. - Ja nic w nim dziwnego nie znajduję - odezwała się Anna - powietrzna za oknem muzyka i te płomienne ognia poskoki mogą duszę w stan jakiegoś błogiego rozmarzenia wprowadzić, drętwiejemy wtedy na zewnątrz i myśl nasza śni sobie snem ciągłym a pamiętanym. - Na nieszczęście nie mogę w całości przyjąć tego usprawiedliwienia - rzekł Beniamin. - Mam odrętwienie, ale snu pamiętanego nie mam... Ot! powiem państwu prawdę - chorobliwe dziwactwo, nic więcej, napadło mnie, już trzeci rok temu będzie - wskutek osobliwego wypadku. - Co za szkoda, że dzisiaj przystąpił paroksyzm, byłbyś nam ten wypadek opowiedział - rzekła Augusta. - Teraz już bym mógł opowiedzieć, już się rozgadałem, to mi i przeszło, ale historia za długa. - Ja tak lubię historie za długie - prosiłam bardzo pokornym głosem. - Historie! historie! - zaczął się napierać Teofil. - Jeszcze was muszę przestrzec, że to cała moja biografia. - Biografia! Biografia! - wołaliśmy za przykładem Teofila. - No, to zaczekajcie, muszę sobie wszystko od początku przypomnieć. I na chwilę Beniamin twarz ukrył w obie ręce łokciami na kolanach wsparte i zdawał się dumać głęboko - a my wszyscy rozsunęliśmy się tak szerokim kołem, że z dala dotychczas siedzący, stał się niby najgłówniejszym jego ogniwem. Emilia kilka suchych drewek dorzuciła, płomień buchnął żywszym blaskiem i gdy na koniec wzniesioną głowę Beniamina oświecił, zdawało się przez dziwne optyki złudzenie, że głowa ta rozjaśniała młodością, rozbłysnęła szczęściem. W pierwszej chwili nawet tak nią potrząsnął wdzięcznie i żwawo, jak gdyby z przywyknienia chciał utraconych włosów odrzucić pierścienie, ale prędko spostrzegł pomyłkę, roześmiał się, pogładził łysinę i tak mówić zaczął.